1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved surgical drape for an endoscopic video camera device which provides a sealed, sterile encasement of the camera and its associated transmission cable and which permits quick, easy interchanging of various endoscopic rod lenses without contamination by the camera head or cable or distortion of the camera image. More particularly, it is concerned with a drape having an opening for insertion of a camera and cable, a clear lens, and structure for constricting the drape around the camera and cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical examination of the interior of the body and associated therapeutic procedures are now commonly accomplished by video endoscopy. This technique employs a video camera system coupled with an endoscopic telescope to relay images of the interior of the body for projection on a remote video monitor. In practice, a telescope is inserted through a small incision into a joint or cavity portion of the body. Because the telescope has a narrow diameter, surgical trauma to the tissue is minimized, as well as postoperative morbidity and associated extended immobilization and required rehabilitation of the patient.
Use of a video camera head coupled to the telescope permits clear visualization by members of the surgical team and attachment of video recorders for recording of the procedure. However, the camera head is a delicate instrument which may be damaged by conventional sterilization methods such as autoclaving. While cold sterilizable camera heads are available, they are costly and may not be sterilized by the autoclave method which is recommended for destruction certain viruses, including HIV.
Previous surgical drapes for video endoscopic procedures have consisted of conventional drapes in which a hole is made to accommodate the telescope. The telescope may be sterilized, however it must be coupled with the non-sterile camera head to provide a viewing image. In conventional methods, a telescope coupled with the camera head is inserted through a hole in the drape and the drape is attached to the telescope by taping. The body of the drape is swathed around the camera cable. Such installation is time consuming and the drape employed in this manner is bulky, cumbersome, and may partially occlude the surgical field during necessary movement of the camera.
Because the surgical field is wet from blood, body PG,4 fluids, and fluids such as saline employed to irrigate or distend the body cavity under examination, the tape frequently fails, permitting contamination of the camera head. Once contaminated, the surgical staff as well as subsequent patients are at risk from cross contamination. Moreover, the camera is typically provided with multiple grooves and apertures to enhance gripping by gloved hands, and is consequently extremely difficult to decontaminate.
Moreover, even if the makeshift drape does not fail, it does not permit the telescope to be changed on the sterile field. Since viewing endoscopes are generally fixed focused, e.g. at viewing angles of 0.degree., 30.degree., 70.degree., the camera head must be installed on a new telescope in order to change the surgeon's angle of view. Under conventional methods this would require installation of a new drape, thus extending the duration of the procedure, the anesthesia of the patient, and increasing the possibility of patient morbidity. In addition, since several telescopes and new drapes may commonly be required in a single procedure, the cost of surgical supplies would be increased.